


Satisfaction

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, First Order Poe Dameron, Hair-pulling, Kneeling, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Kylo has never once shown approval for Poe’s actions. Never once praised his skill, or his success, or anything he has done.Maybe that is what Poe wants the most. For Kylo to approve.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> For knightpilot week, day 6: alternate universe/timeline. With thanks to the lovely soul who read this over for me, though I've fiddled with it since so all mistakes of course are mine.

Poe knows he is a mess. He walks out of the hangar bay, away from the ruin of his ship and the droids frantically trying to salvage something out of it, smelling of sweat and oil and burnt metal. His flight suit is rumpled and he has sweated through it. He resists the urge to run his fingers through his damp curls in an effort to tame them.

He needs a fresher.

But he doesn’t have the luxury of a fresher before making his debrief to his displeased superior officer. He stands there in disarray, knowing that his disastrous appearance is only making the recounting of his not-exactly-to-plan mission sound worse. The general’s lip is curling and Poe’s charm, such as it is, has never worked on her anyway.

“You are the most troublesome person in the entire First Order,” she tells him.

“I’m sorry, General,” Poe says, because his charm has never worked on her. “But I keep things interesting, right?” he adds, because he never knows when to stop.

“That is one way to look at it.” Clearly it isn’t the way the general looks at it.

Still, though. Poe knows how useful he is, and he knows General Darr knows it, too. She does continue to send him on all the most important missions, after all. He might have damaged his TIE beyond saving but he took quite a few of the enemy with him.

“Surely I’m not the _most_ troublesome. More troublesome than Lord Ren?”

The general has a truly formidable scowl.

When Poe leaves her office he still doesn’t have the luxury of a fresher because now he has to go to the quarters of the actual most troublesome person in the First Order.

Poe is certain that Kylo Ren is far more bothersome than he is.

“You sent for me?” Poe asks when the door has slid open to give him entrance.

Kylo is feigning disinterest, scrolling through his datapad, but Poe knows better. Kylo sent the summons quickly enough that he had to know Poe would have had no time for anything but his debriefing. Not a shower, not a change back into his clean, neat uniform, nothing.

Kylo likes him like this, Poe thinks. Straight from the battle, barely off his adrenaline high, a sweaty wreck.

“You stink.” Kylo wrinkles his nose.

“Obviously.”

Poe leans against the wall. Kylo puts his datapad down.

Kylo crosses the room in a few long, deliberate strides. He looks down at Poe, carefully examining him, though Poe can’t tell by his expression what he is thinking. He wonders if Kylo ever cares about the danger Poe is in when he flies, or if he would take more than passing notice if one time, Poe didn’t return.

Poe wonders what he means to Kylo. Maybe nothing.

He isn’t sure what he wants to mean to Kylo. He knows that there is something worthwhile enough about him that Kylo keeps calling him back, that they have something resembling a relationship. But he doesn’t know if it is only that Kylo finds him aesthetically pleasing, that he pleases Kylo in bed.

There is a part of Poe that maybe wants to mean something more than that. Most of the time Kylo feels like the only real connection Poe has. There are the pilots Poe commands, but he has learned not to grow overly close to them. He is their commanding officer above all and many don’t last long.

A TIE isn’t built to sustain damage.

Poe’s fellow officers are cunning and ambitious and always looking to stand out. Poe finds he is… generally resented by his peers.

And then there is Kylo.

Kylo’s favor gives him power, greater than his rank alone. It wins him enemies, too, and more resentment, but Poe enjoys his freedoms more than he minds the unfriendliness of others. But it isn’t those freedoms that Poe values most.

Poe finds that he has wants and desires that Kylo satisfies.

None of it is intentional, Poe is sure. He knows that he is here for Kylo and not the other way around.

And yet, Poe has an unaccountable liking for this arrangement.

Maybe because it is the only arrangement he has ever had, and there is still a strange closeness to be derived from it.

Or maybe it is only because Kylo likes to push and Poe likes to please.

Kylo’s hair is brushing the edge of his black collar and Poe thinks about touching it. It always looks so soft.

He takes a lot of risks but touching Kylo without permission is something he has never dared do.

Kylo, on the other hand, touches Poe whenever and however he likes. He threads his fingers into Poe’s hair, tangled from his flight helmet, and yanks so hard it stings. Poe’s eyes water. “The Resistance almost proved a match for you, Commander. Should I revoke your title? Best pilot in the galaxy?”

“Wasn’t even close,” Poe insists. “Whoever told you it was wasn’t paying attention. Ask General Darr. I’ve just had my debrief.”

“By all accounts you barely made it into the hangar.”

“Exaggeration. I shot down three of their ships on my own before they fled.”

Kylo tugs again. Poe leans into it. “Your TIE is irreparable.”

“And I’m in one piece. You know a TIE’s defenses are shit. No one but me could’ve done what I did.”

“Modest as always,” Kylo says, but his lips are curving in a sneer that is mostly amused. He pushes Poe’s head. “Kneel.”

Poe drops immediately, eyes raised to watch Kylo. When Kylo inclines his head slightly, Poe curls his hands into Kylo’s robes and waits. _Please, please._

Kylo has never once shown approval for Poe’s actions. Never once praised his skill, or his success, or anything he has done.

Maybe that is what Poe wants the most. For Kylo to approve.

Maybe Poe does know what he wants to mean to Kylo, after all.

Now Kylo pulls Poe’s hair again, hips thrusting faintly forwards in an obvious demand. Poe presses his face against Kylo’s crotch and breathes. _Please._

Kylo’s hand strokes down the back of Poe’s head and Poe feels himself shiver.

It is almost enough.

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://serceleste.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
